A Sandwich of Revenge
by PBFFRulz
Summary: A fascinating tale of friendship, two-timing, romance, revenge...and sandwiches. Would it help to say there is TC/Chris in here as well as Cory/Other?


Hi. We are two experience PB Fan Fiction writers who've decided to get together under an alias. We bet you can't guess who we are. While you're brains are stumped, in the meantime, you can read our fic.  
  
+++++  
  
A Sandwich of Revenge -----------------------------  
  
Chris went straight over to Cory's desk on Monday morning.  
  
'You should have been there on Friday night.' She said.  
  
Cory looked up from the report she was writing as Chris pulled up a chair. 'I would have loved to have gone but you know I was here, working.'  
  
'I met the most amazing guy. He's tall and handsome and cut like a statue. He kisses like a dream' Chris hugged herself for effect.  
  
'That sounds like Jack. You know where he took me on Saturday to (insert fancy and expensive restaurant's name here). And better still, he insisted on paying.' Cory shuffled through some papers on her desk.  
  
'Maybe I should ask him to marry me now." She joked. Chris laughed and opened her mouth to say something but...  
  
'Would you like any sandwiches today?' She was cut off by the guy who brought around sandwiches to sell to the local businesses. He stood in front of Cory's desk with his tray.  
  
Out of his line of sight Chris rolled her eyes and made faces to Cory who struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
'Uh, no thank you.' She said quickly.  
  
'Okay, well if you ever forget to bring your lunch, I come around every morning.' The guy said.  
  
'I'll have to remember that.' Cory said politely. He smiled at Cory before leaving. Chris and Cory immediately broke out laughing.  
  
'He's such a dork.' Chris said. 'And do you see the way he's always looking at you? It wouldn't have mattered whether I wanted sandwiches or not.'  
  
Cory made a face. 'Please Chris, my breakfast hasn't settled yet. Besides, I'm taken.' Cory held up her hand so Chris could see the signet ring on her little finger.  
  
'When did he buy you that? Chris asked.  
  
Cory looked at the ring and twirled it around her finger. 'He gave it to me at lunch on Saturday. He's so sweet.'  
  
'So you did the dirty yet?' Chris asked, making gestures with her eyebrows. Cory rolled her eyes.  
  
'No, he's a gentleman... Oh god, he's gay. That's what's wrong, is that why he's so great?'  
  
'No, he's just being nice, you should treasure that... Or get him drunk... very drunk.'  
  
Cory smirked and swatted her friend. 'Oh yeah? What base did you get to with wonder boy?'  
  
'Come on, like I really sleep with a guy on a first date? That would ruin my reputation! I usually wait at least for the second date.' And honestly, she didn't look a tad bit ashamed.  
  
'Cory, Chris, shouldn't you be on patrol right about now?' Dear sergeant TC asked.  
  
Cory looked at her watch and jumped up. Then she dragged Chris to the bike shop.  
  
'You know, sandwich guy really does have the hots for you, so if Jack turns out to be less then adequate you can always use him instead.' Chris smiled innocently, pointing to the guy still making rounds with the trays of sandwiches. He waved to Cory when he saw the women looking his way. Chris then broke out in a smirk when Cory didn't know how to answer.  
  
+++++  
  
The next day Chris entered the firehouse around noon again, chatting happily with Victor who she had been on patrol with. Upon seeing Cory at her desk Chris started to grin. Victor didn't notice, his mind being a little preoccupied with his Linda who was waiting to take him out to lunch on his break. As he wandered over to her, Chris went to Cory, who was munching on a sandwich.  
  
'Taking my advice I see?' She asked. Cory looked up, having no idea what Chris was talking about.  
  
'You and sandwich guy?' Chris said, happy to be teasing her friend.  
  
'Oh!' Cory was near blush, being caught blushing would only make matters worse though.  
  
'I, uh, made them at home.' She lied. But as we all know, Cory can't lie very well. Especially when the contradicting evidence is practically staring her in the face.  
  
'So you priced it too while you were at it?' Chris asked sweetly while holding up the wrapper with $1 written in black permanent marker. Cory snatched the plastic from Chris and threw it in the thrash, blushing harder. Chris retrieved her own lunch from her desk and went back to Cory.  
  
'You know, I had another date last night.' Chris said.  
  
Cory almost choked on a piece of stray lettuce. 'Already?'  
  
Chris nodded. 'A bit on the small side, but he knows what to do with it.' She kindly filled in her friend.  
  
'Too much information! I am eating here!' Cory protested.  
  
'OK, I'll shut up then.' Chris said, pretending to be insulted.  
  
'No, just tell me how the date went without too much detail. Save the detail for when I'm done eating.'  
  
'You're bad!' Chris answered with a laugh.  
  
'Well, for now it's either dissecting your love life or actually going with Austin.' Cory grinned.  
  
'Austin? Chris questioned.  
  
'The sandwich guy! You didn't know?' Cory asked, feeling a little stupid.  
  
'So you and sandwich guy are on first name bases now. What does Jack think about that?'  
  
'Look, just because he is a bit of a dork doesn't mean he's worthless. He's just a nice man, nothing more.' Cory lectured.  
  
'Yeah well, I hope for your sake he has a 'little more' then my guy.'  
  
'That's really shallow Chris, you should focus on his good qualities.'  
  
'Yeah I suppose so. I mean, he is nice and fun... and has a totally hot body.'  
  
Cory just shook her head and took another bite out of her taboo sandwich.  
  
'Oh yeah, and you're a saint!' Chris protested.  
  
'I never said that. I am just saying that you shouldn't judge a man on his looks! That's just shallow." Cory interjected.  
  
'Oh come on! You stick your boobs out every time you want to attract a guy, Miss Oops-I-forgot-to-wear-underwear!' Chris launched back. 'Do you honestly think you attract the intellectual kind that way?  
  
Cory ignored Chris's comment and quickly changed the subject. 'Did TC get a haircut?'  
  
'Yeah he did...' Chris said and launched into a spiel about how'd she cut his hair if it was up to her and how he'd look cute with curls.  
  
+++++  
  
Wednesday. It was Cory's day off and she planned to spend it in style. First she'd spend about two hours in the bathroom. Then she was going to meet Jack and they'd see a movie. She's been practising in front of the mirror the night before. If it was romance she would innocently hold hands with him, or stroke his leg and cuddle up against him. If it was horror she would act all afraid and bury her head in the crook of his neck. She even contemplated telling him she was a cop, but decided against that, she would like to hold on to this guy a little longer.  
  
Jack came right on time, bearing flowers and a smile. He sweetly pecked her on the lips when she opened the door.  
  
'Hello gorgeous, I hope you don't mind but I have managed to plan the perfect date for us.' He said still smiling.  
  
'Yeah? I bet you tell that to all the girls.' Cory commented not falling for the romantic crap.  
  
'Well yes actually, but don't tell them that' and yet again he smiled that romantic smile of his.  
  
As they walked together, side by side, hand in hand out of the cinema and into the mall after some serious in-movie cuddling Cory got a great idea. 'Oh, come on, I want to capture this day on film.' She said.  
  
'What do you mean?' He asked as they walked through the mall, his arm around her shoulders.  
  
'I'll show you.' She said and guided him down a hall.  
  
'Here.' She opened the curtain to a photo booth and pulled him inside. He went along laughing.  
  
That night Cory sat on her sofa and sighed happily to herself as she studied he photo's. They'd had such a great day and by the smile and the look on his face she was convinced that he really really loved her. Maybe he would be different, maybe he wouldn't care she was a cop and just take her for who she really was. And maybe pigs could fly.  
  
+++++  
  
So of course Cory was in great spirits the next day, so when lunchtime came around nothing could stop her from some quality Chris teasing. The best way to top off a great mood and a great day.  
  
So, as Austin the Sandwich guy came nearer Cory pulled her shoulders back, leaned a little forward and arched her spine backwards. So effectively sticking out her boobs.  
  
Austin turned slightly red at the sight. And started stammering, for some reason he couldn't remember what the main ingredient of a tuna sandwich exactly was.  
  
Chris noticed and rolled her eyes, then started smiling and eventually she as laughing out loud. Cory getting into her normal posture again laughed with her.  
  
'I am sorry Austin, I was just getting back at Chris.' She told the still blushing man. 'I do want to buy some sandwiches though.' Chris made a face to Cory.  
  
'So I'm guessing this means you and prince charming aren't working out?' she asked, still grinning.  
  
'Oh shove it, for your information we spend the whole day together yesterday. I think he may really love me."  
  
Cory was doing the happy sigh thing again. Chris seemed to be between congratulating her and demanding proof.  
  
'Here see for yourself. We made these adorable pictures yesterday.' Cory said and handed them over after grabbing them off her desk. While Chris was studying the pictures Cory turned back to Austin to buy that sandwich.  
  
'What the hell?' Chris asked in a raised voice.  
  
'You are messing with me again, aren't you? Frank and you have cooked this up together!'  
  
'What?' Cory asked confused.  
  
'This is the guy I have been dating!' Chris almost shrieked making the whole station look their way.  
  
'No he isn't!' Cory said, not realising they had an audience.  
  
'Oh my god! You have been dating my man!?!' Chris yelled.  
  
'I haven't been dating anyone but mine.'  
  
'I had him first! And you and your boobs just have to swoop in and steal him!' Chris was still yelling, now even drawing Palermo out of his office, TC close behind.  
  
'I was dating him first; I stole no one! How was I to know he was dating you!'  
  
'Oh like that would have mattered. You've done it before.'  
  
'Chris! Get real here! I'm no man stealer!'  
  
'Oh just go to hell will you?!' Chris said and stalked off.  
  
Cory picked herself up and stormed out of the firehouse leaving Victor, Tc and Palermo wondering what the hell had just gone down.  
  
She ran out into the carpark and sat down between two parked cars and sobbed. Her beautiful, sweet, caring, loving boyfriend was cheating on her...with Chris! And Chris thought that she'd set the whole thing up!  
  
Austin had followed Cory outside. He could hear her crying but couldn't see her at first. He wandered amongst the cars until he found where she was hiding. Putting his tray on the hood of one of the cars and went and sat next to her.  
  
'I'm sure she didn't mean all that.' Austin said, not knowing how to comfort her. Cory shook her head and aimlessly wiped away some of her tears; only to be replaced with new ones.  
  
'She meant it all right.' She sniffed. 'It wasn't my fault.' Austin put his arm out and she leaned against him. He held her.  
  
'It wasn't my fault.'  
  
+++++  
  
A short time later Palermo emerged from the firehouse. He spotted the tray of sandwiches baking in the sun on the hood of the car and made his way over. Cory's cries had quietened to sobs but she was still being held by Austin.  
  
'Why don't you go home Cory.' Palermo said. 'You won't be any good here in this state.'  
  
Cory nodded and got up slowly, aided by Austin. She leant one hand on the car and held her head with the other.  
  
'I've got a headache.' She announced.  
  
Palermo frowned. 'I'll get Victor to drive you home.' He said and started towards the firehouse.  
  
'No need.' Austin volunteered eagerly. 'I'll drive her.' He looked from Palermo to Cory and back again.  
  
'You're sure?' Palermo asked. Austin nodded. Palermo looked at Cory.  
  
'It's okay.' She muttered.  
  
'All right then.' Palermo went back into the firehouse leaving Austin to handle Cory. And figuring he probably should send someone to check up on Chris as well.  
  
+++++  
  
While all that was happening Chris was trying not to cry. She didn't know exactly how but she did manage to get home. Where she crashed onto her bed, jumped out of it again and started kicking a pillow. She didn't know exactly how long it had been before the doorbell rang but she swore that if it would be Frank she would rip his guts out and feed them to the fish. It wasn't though. It was TC with his wonderful looking hair.  
  
'Hey, you looked a bit upset so I...' She didn't let him finish his sentence, she just flung her arms around him in a desperate embrace. He basically carried her inside and closed the door.  
  
Softly he stroked her hair while she cried into his shirt. After a while she stopped crying but she still wouldn't let go. At first he thought she was asleep, that is, until she stirred. She looked up at him, then released herself from him, bringing her head level with his. Then slowly, but without hesitation she leaned forward until she could taste his breath (fresh mind you!) there she paused for a second. Their lips were so close from touching it was driving TC crazy. He closed the minuscule gap that still lingered between them. That first chaste kiss quickly grew out of hand, until they were both half naked and headed for the bedroom. At that point TC felt his hand brush against his discarded shirt, the tears she had just wept still fresh on it.  
  
+++++  
  
Cory was still holding her head when Austin pulled up at her house.  
  
He looked at her and found. 'Are you sure you're going to be okay?'  
  
'I'll be fine.' She said but stumbled upon getting out of the car.  
  
'No you're not.' Austin said. He got out of the car and helped her into the house.  
  
He put her down on the sofa. 'Do you need a drink?'  
  
She shook her weary head.  
  
'Food? I make great sandwiches.'  
  
Cory smiled. 'No, I'm fine. I really don't want to eat right now.'  
  
Austin sat down beside her. 'Look, I know you liked this guy but he sounds like a real scum bag. Wouldn't it be better to throw this one back?'  
  
'But I like him.well, until I found out he was cheating on me.'  
  
'Exactly. I mean, there are so many other guys in the world who would love to go out with you. You are a really beautiful woman Cory.'  
  
She looked at him. 'Really? You think so.'  
  
'I know so.' He said. Austin started to look uncomfortable and got up. 'I really should go, you probably want to rest.'  
  
+++++  
  
'Chris stop.' He commanded and pulled her off of him.  
  
'You're hurt, you're upset and you are going to regret this the moment morning comes.' He assured her. Yeah, he wanted this, but it was important to him that she wanted it as well, otherwise all their years of friendship could disappear for a few moments of passion.  
  
Slowly she looked up, her eyes still slightly red but with the added affect of hot red cheeks as well. She reached out and touched his face.  
  
'No, TC, I won't regret this. Ever.' She whispered. But didn't continue 'Will you?' she then asked.  
  
He shook his head...  
  
+++++  
  
'No, don't go.' Cory grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back down. He sat down next to her; she leaned against him and closed her eyes to shut out her pounding headache.  
  
'At least you're nice Austin. You've looked out for me and I don't even know you! But Chris, who is supposed to be my best friend despises me, and my so-called loving boyfriend is nothing but a two timing bastard. What am I going to do now?' She asked, hating to be feeling so weak but glad there was at least one person she could lean on.  
  
Then it hit her, she basically forced him to be there for her! So before he could say anything she stood up and staggered back from him.  
  
'Yeah, you probably should go. There are probably a lot of hungry people out there.' She said, trying not to look him in the eye.  
  
He stood up and stood before her, tilting her head with his hand so she had no choice but to look at him. 'You're not alone Cory. You are better off without that Jackass and Chris will probably come around once she's cooled down. But in the mean time you have me. Like you said, I look out for you and that doesn't stop now.'  
  
'I hardly even know you.' She muttered.  
  
'But I know you Cory. I've liked you for a while now and I don't just mean as a customer. You are the single most amazing woman I have ever met, and he hasn't taken that away from you.' He shushed her.  
  
'Then why would he cheat?' She asked.  
  
'Because he's a fool. If I were in his shoes I would never ever cheat on you.'  
  
Cory smiled. 'I believe you.' She said, and for the first time since the fight with Chris a hint of a smile crept upon her face. 'So you like me huh?' she asked.  
  
'Yes.' He admitted, wondering what that hint of mischief in her eyes exactly meant.  
  
'Well...' Cory said and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I like you too.' Finally he got the idea.  
  
'Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?' He asked, smiling.  
  
'This.' Cory answered huskily and planted a kiss upon his lips.  
  
+++++  
  
Eventually morning came and the sun tickled the lovers awake. TC opened his eyes just in time to see her wrinkle her nose in protest against waking and stretch out like a lazy cat. Then she turned away from the sun and opened her eyes. Once they registered exactly what they saw the widened in shock. Chris grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to her chin.  
  
TC's face fell.  
  
'You're regretting it.' He stated, feeling slightly betrayed.  
  
'No.' She said, and touched his face in similar manner as she had done the night before.  
  
'Its just um...' For a moment she buried her face in the sheets to hide her embarrassment. 'OK, don't let this inflate your already oversized ego any further but I kinda thought you were a dream.' She sheepishly admitted.  
  
He beamed at her and quickly closed the gap between them for a long lingering kiss. When they finally came up for air he was still beaming at her.  
  
'But you do know you have got to make it up with Cory right?' He asked her, propping his head up with his hand, so he could look at her some more.  
  
Chris just made a face. 'But she stole my boyfriend' she said, and pouted. For some reason it was really weird to talk about her boyfriend with a naked man in her bed.  
  
'No she didn't, she was dating him before you ever met him, you remember she already had the ring when you just had your first date.' He said, also catching on to the weirdness of this particular situation.  
  
'Oh... Right, I know. I'll talk to her later or something.' She said, a bit embarrassed when she remembered her words and actions from the day before.  
  
TC picked up the phone and dialled a number, and then he gave it to her.  
  
'No time like the present.' He said, still beaming that smile of his at her. She grumbled something about morning persons but took the phone.  
  
'Whoever this is, you have some nerve calling at 6 am! This had better be good!' Cory grumbled into the phone.  
  
'Hi Cor.' Chris said somewhat sheepishly, only now she realized it was THAT early. 'I just called to apologize. You couldn't know, I didn't know. I was just lashing out I guess, at the wrong person.'  
  
Meanwhile TC took this opportunity to explore the body of his new-found lover. Chris squirmed under him, trying to keep her voice normal.  
  
'I really honestly didn't know Chris.' Cory said. 'I mean, I thought he loved me for crying out loud! Thank god I didn't sleep with him.'  
  
Chris snorted 'Yeah, let me tell you, you didn't miss muuuUUUuuch' TC's tongue had just found her belly button.  
  
'You all right?' Cory asked, wondering what had gotten into her friend.  
  
Chris shoved TC away and send a glare his way, but with the smile still plastered on her face it didn't have much effect. 'Yes, perfect, fine. But we are still friends right? I mean... I know I was an absolute ass to you and all but...' She asked.  
  
'Of course! You're my best friend, no guy can come between that, especially a two-timing bastard like that!'  
  
'IIiiiII am glad to hear it.' TC had now dedicated himself to her most ticklish spot, her feet.  
  
'There's someone there with you! It isn't him, is it?' Cory asked, wondering if Chris went to his place after their fight.  
  
'What? No of course not, if I ever see that rat bastard again it'll be too soon!' Chris assured her friend.  
  
'Then who is it?' Cory asked, having a fairly good idea.  
  
'No one!' She lied as she tried to stay out of his tickling hands. 'Knock it off!' She finally told him, though knowing Cory would hear it as well.  
  
'Suuuuuuuure, that sounds like no one.' Cory said, on the other side of the phone Chris could hear her smile. 'It's TC, isn't it?'  
  
'What no? It's a complete stranger I picked up from a bar.'  
  
'It's TC! Come on, get him on the phone for a sec.' Cory squealed. Chris actually did hand TC the phone.  
  
'She wants to talk to you.' She dryly said, and as he took the phone went to take revenge for his actions, he really was quite ticklish.  
  
+++++  
  
Cory got off the phone and smiled to herself. Chris still wanted her as a friend, and that meant more to her than any stupid boyfriend.  
  
Well.almost.  
  
She looked over at Austin. He'd managed to sleep through the phone call. Cory sighed happily and swept aside some of the hair that had fallen over his eyes. For a dork, she thought to herself, he was pretty cute.  
  
She slid down under the sheets and moved closer to him, entwining one of his legs with her own.  
  
'You're the most amazing man I've ever met.' She whispered softly to him.  
  
Austin shifted in his sleep putting an arm around her waist and pulling her in close. 'Right back at you, beautiful.' He whispered.  
  
Cory gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 'I thought you were asleep.' 'How can I sleep?' He asked, trailing his fingers over her silky skin. 'You're feet are freezing.'  
  
+++++  
  
First thing Chris did upon entering the firehouse was grab Cory and give her a great big hug. Palermo, still under the impression the two were fighting threw up his arms in amazement and wondered how the hell that had happened.  
  
Then TC walked in and smirked at the ladies, then Cory smirked, then Chris smirked and Palermo just stood and watched. When Victor came in and smirked Palermo grabbed him.  
  
'What is going on here? First they blow up at each other, then they hug and then everyone is smirking! Why is everyone smirking?'  
  
'I don't know about them, but I was thinking about this lovely day and how I could spend it with my beautiful Linda, I could take her on a picnic, or to the beach or we could just stay in. But in stead I am working. Doesn't seem like a fair trade somehow.' Victor told him.  
  
Then Victor turned to TC 'Why are you smirking?' he asked.  
  
'Pretty much the same as you, just not with Linda, with another girl.' He said, and in stead of smirking again smiled a bit goofily. Of course this turned Chris almost into a puddle, thankfully she wasn't looking at him at that moment but at Cory who couldn't keep her face straight.  
  
'Gee, didn't know you had a girlfriend.' Cory barely kept her face at smirk.  
  
'Well it's a new thing.' TC answered.  
  
'It's a good thing?' Victor asked.  
  
'Extremely.' TC answered, totally cracking up Cory. Chris, as inconspicuously as possible just dragged her away from the guys and into the locker room.  
  
Palermo looked around the room and frowned. 'Victor, tell Cory and Chris that they're on patrol right about now. I've got phone calls to make.' He disappeared back upstairs.  
  
The girls came out of the locker room a short time later and Victor passed on the message.  
  
+++++  
  
'He's such as ass.' Cory said.  
  
'I agree. He's the scum of the earth.' Chris answered.  
  
'I wonder if we can arrest him for something.' Cory said and they both laughed.  
  
'We have to get him back though.' Chris said thoughtfully.  
  
'How?'  
  
'I'm not sure. Something humiliating, something public.' Revenge was in the air.  
  
'We could get him hypnotised so he runs down the street naked.' Cory suggested.  
  
Chris shook her head. 'Nah, cause he'd never remember.'  
  
They rode past a furniture store.  
  
'I got it!' Cory said excitedly. 'We lure him to a window while he's naked and have a crowd of people standing outside.'  
  
'How do we lure him though?'  
  
Cory thought about it for a minute. 'Well, we know what motivates him. Let's take advantage of it.'  
  
Chris looked at her like she had lost her mind. 'A threesome?... Actually, that could work.'  
  
'Of course it will work, I'm a genius!' Cory said, and laughed out loud, the excitement of this revenge getting to her.  
  
'OK, so one of us calls him to come over. Then we surprise him by both being there-' Chris plotted it out.  
  
'Yes, and then we are going to stroke his ego for a bit, say some stuff men like to hear until he is completely naked.' Cory continued.  
  
'And then we put him in front of the window and open the curtains!' Chris finished. The girls high-fived, in the process almost falling off their bikes, but who cared?!  
  
'Oh, there's Austin!' Cory exclaimed and rode off. Chris set off after her.  
  
'Austin?' she questioned.  
  
'Sandwich guy!' Cory said over her shoulder, then waved to her new beau.  
  
'Oh, Austin. Why exactly are we going to him?'  
  
Cory looked sheepishly at Chris. 'Well, you know how Tc was at your house yesterday.'  
  
'Yeah, so?'  
  
They pulled up near Austin and Cory took off her helmet.  
  
He gave Cory a big smile and a quick hello before kissing her.  
  
Chris looked wide-eyed at the couple. 'You didn't!'  
  
Cory grinned and cuddled close to Austin, stroking a hand down his cheek. Austin responded by nibbling her behind the ear making her giggle.  
  
Chris rolled her eyes, more out of jealousy than anything else. If only Tc were here. 'So how long have you been going out?' She asked.  
  
She didn't get a response. The two lovebirds were in their own little world.  
  
+++++  
  
After a few more kisses and caresses Cory finally broke free to go back to patrolling.  
  
Chris grinned.  
  
'Oh yeah.' Cory concurred, and that just about covered it.  
  
'But back to planning our vicious yet brilliant revenge, where do we get this crowd?' Chris asked.  
  
Cory grinned. 'Austin.'  
  
'What? He's going to give away free sandwiches?' Chris smirked.  
  
'No actually he's going to have his book signing there.' Cory coolly informed her.  
  
'What book?' Chris asked, never having thought the dorky sandwich guy had the intelligence to write a book.  
  
'Yeah he's a scientist, a biologist or something. He wrote a book about the effect of radiation from household appliances on male genitalia.' Cory said, keeping a straight face.  
  
Chris however, almost fell from her bike. She made a mental note to keep TC away from household appliances and only then responded.  
  
'And he says it's bad?' she asked, figuring it could all be a ploy for men all over to do less in and around the house.  
  
'Well yeah.'  
  
'Well then Frank'll do quite nicely to prove that theory.' She muttered.  
  
'Frank? Jack.' Cory said.  
  
'No, he called himself Frank to me... Oh god we didn't have twins did we?' she asked. 'Either way, I am not leaving TC.'  
  
'He told me he was an only child, so even if he is a twin he is still a lying bastard.'  
  
'And once a lying bastard, always a lying bastard.' Chris said. 'When is the book signing?'  
  
'This Saturday. There's a press release today. Austin says the book is actually quite popular.'  
  
'I'll bet.' Chris grinned. 'This Saturday Jack and/or Frank is going down!'  
  
+++++  
  
'Hi.' Chris opened the door and smiled at him. She was wearing tight jeans and a very little top, cut very low on top and leaving her entire midriff bare.  
  
'Hey yourself. You look beautiful.' He said and handed her the flowers.  
  
'I uh-' Chris bit her lip and smiled a smokey smile at him. 'I have a surprise for you.' She continued. She walked around him and closed the door, this was Cory's cue.  
  
She walked into the room, wearing her most erotic smile. He almost started to drool upon seeing the tiny little summer dress she was wearing.  
  
'You see, Chris and me, we're close.' Cory explained.  
  
'Like this.' Chris said, from behind him a pair of crossed fingers appeared.  
  
'We're always falling for the same man.' Cory continued.  
  
'That's very inconvenient you see.' Chris said, and pulled off his coat.  
  
'So we found a way that made us both happy.' Cory said and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
'Can you make us both happy?' Chris asked, unbuttoning his pants from behind.  
  
Jack/Frank stammered, his face had lit up like a Christmas tree. It wasn't the only thing.  
  
Cory having finished with his shirt bent down to untie his shoes, giving him a good view of her cleavage.  
  
Once they got rid of the shoes the pants quickly followed, his clothes formed a growing pile on his left until all he was wearing were his briefs. Chris bit his earlobe. A little too hard apparently as he cried out. At the same moment Cory had the disgusting task of pulling down his knickers.  
  
'Oops, I guess I'm a little too eager.' Chris apologized. Together, and still fully dressed, they led the man to the couch facing the window and sat him down.  
  
Chris and Cory moved seductively around the room to their 'position' and with a quick glance to the other, they ripped the curtains open.  
  
At first Frank/Jack did not register that there was a crowd of people outside the window that he was facing, nude.  
  
The realisation set in as the crowd outside started to point and laugh. Frank/Jack's jaw dropped and he jumped up from the soft, darting toward the bedroom door.  
  
Cory grinned at Chris as Frank/Jack struggled. There was no mercy for him, Cory had locked the door.  
  
Frank/Jack raced towards the door leading to the garage and laundry, but alas, it was also locked.  
  
He stood there for a few seconds looking stunned before lying on the floor behind the couch for protection.  
  
Chris went over to Cory and gave her a high 5. Then the two women grabbed the clothes and went out the front door to join the book signing in the front yard.  
  
+++++  
  
Chris basically fell into TC's waiting arms, still high on vengeance.  
  
'You did leave the door unlocked did you? I wouldn't want to charge you with unlawful incarceration.' He smiled at her, a little worried though.  
  
'We left it open, and his clothes are right here waiting for their rightful owner to claim them...if he wants to run naked across the room to get them.' She said, quite chipper.  
  
'Good to hear.' He said and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss he smiled yet again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 'Now I have a book to have signed.' He said. She pulled up his arm and stepped under it. So they walked back to the signing table where the author was just taking a break to "congratulate" his beautiful assistant.  
  
Tc cleared his throat. 'You know, I have this book I wanted to get signed.' TC said. Austin smiled.  
  
'Oh yeah, to whom do I make it out?'  
  
'Skipper.' Tc said.  
  
Chris and Cory gave him strange looks.  
  
'Skipper?' Chris asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Austin said. 'When Tc was in his early teens he grew his hair long, and at that stage it was almost blonde. The other Scouts named him after Barbie's little sister Skipper.' He explained as he signed the book.  
  
'You knew Tc when he was little?' Cory asked.  
  
Austin put the cap back on his pen and blew on the ink to dry it. 'I've known him all my life. He's my cousin.'  
  
Chris's jaw hit the grass. 'Why didn't you say something?' She shrieked at Tc.  
  
He shrugged. 'It slipped my mind.'  
  
She just shook her head laughing, then looked at Cory. 'Girl, it looks like we got ourselves a pair of cousins.'  
  
'We did good Chris.' Cory latched on to her lover as if to prove her point.  
  
'yeah we did good.' Chris agreed, sharing a meaningful look with TC.  
  
+++++  
  
Evening found TC and Chris on the beach, she was slowly massaging his shoulders as he read from the newly signed book he had just gotten.  
  
'Did you know that the radiation from kitchen appliances stems the blood flow in certain area's of the body? And that that cease of flow renders such a body part useless? That therefore it may shrink prematurely?' he said and chuckled.  
  
'Well we're just going to have to check that won't we?' Chris said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on them. He turned his head to nibble on her earlobe.  
  
'Not now, when we go home.' She chided, laughing. Then, to change the subject she turned.  
  
'Would you look at that.' She whispered looking at the sunset. 'No matter how often I see that... It just amazes me.'  
  
'Yeah.' He uttered. She kissed his ear. Silently they watched the sun go down.  
  
'You know Chris, I have been meaning to ask you, I mean, where exactly do we stand? As a couple... or something.' He obviously couldn't find the right words so babbled his way through the sentence.  
  
'I don't know... Where do you want us to stand?' she asked, hoping he wasn't just in it for the sex 'cause that would kill her at this time.  
  
'I... I would really like for us to be a couple.' He finally admitted.  
  
'I would like that too... Palermo is going to kill us though.' She said, staying practical when she just really wanted to jump his bones.  
  
'We'll handle him.' TC assured her, he turned around and pulled her into his lap so he could kiss her properly.  
  
'Are you sure about this?' he asked once again.  
  
'Never have been so sure about anything in my life.' She answered, then stood up, pulling him with her.  
  
'I think we have some checking to do young man.' She joked. He came along all too willingly...  
  
+++++  
  
Cory cuddled up next to Austin on his sofa that night.  
  
They were at his house. He'd made them dinner and now they were curled up in front of his fireplace with a glass of wine.  
  
His house was rather old-fashioned with polished timber floors, a log fireplace and a fake bear skin rug on the floor. Austin said it made the place feel rustic.  
  
'I'm so proud of you.' He whispered in her ear and kissed her lightly on the temple. 'For what?' She asked.  
  
'For keeping yourself together after what Jack did. And for taking revenge on him.' 'You're proud of me for taking revenge?'  
  
He paused. 'Well, maybe proud isn't the word. But I admire what you did. It was some good work.'  
  
Cory grinned. 'Thanks for helping us. We couldn't have done it without you.' Austin shifted uncomfortably. 'There is something I have to talk to you about though.'  
  
Cory froze. Don't tell me he's dating Chris, she thought.  
  
He took her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. 'Nothing bad I promise.' He said. He took a sip of wine before continuing. 'I feel bad that I never asked you out before we slept together.'  
  
'You're not really to blame for that, it was a spur of the moment decision.'  
  
'I realize that, and it makes me more aware of our situation.'  
  
She looked up at him puzzled. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'I want to be sure that you're over Jack, and that you are with me because you want to be with me, not just because I'm a rebound.'  
  
Cory got up and put their glasses on a sidetable. She straddles his lap and put her arms around his neck. 'I'm with you because you are one of the sweetest men I've met. The more I get to know you, the more I like about you. You are definately not a rebound, and Jack has nothing over you.'  
  
He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. 'Then you won't have a problem answering yes to this question.'  
  
She raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him to continue.  
  
'Would you be my girlfriend?' Cory broke into a grin. 'Yes.'  
  
+++++  
  
Disclaimer: The information in Austin's book is complete fiction. Well, it could be true, we just don't know. 


End file.
